


Happier

by iwannabeknown



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Feel the pain, I wont apologize for what i've done, M/M, im sad, its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeknown/pseuds/iwannabeknown
Summary: Brian knew Craig would move on eventually....he just hoped it would never be this soon.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the song "Happier" By Ed Sheeran  
> I suggest listening to it while you read this if you can.

Brian was walking down the street one day in the winter when he noticed Craig. He had his mouth open, ready to say hi before he noticed another man come out of the coffee shop and hug Craig before kissing him. It had only been a month since they broke up...He never thought Craig would move on that quickly. He has to admit though, Craig looks really happy.

* * *

 It was a week after last time he saw Craig but then one day when he was sitting at the bar with his friend Bryce.

“-Brian?” Bryce asked waving his hand in front of Brian’s face “Are you okay?”

Brian turned to look at Bryce sadly “Craig just walked in with his new boyfriend, he was laughing. I’ve never seen him smile that big.”

“Oh Brian” Bryce hugged Brian “You’ll get over him too, trust me”

“He looks happier than he did with me” Brian said, a tear rolling down his cheek

* * *

Brian waved goodbye to Bryce as he got into his car before he started walking down the street.

“No please no not again”  Brian whispered to himself as he saw Craig and Tyler sitting on a bench

 

Brian began to mumble a song he had been writing

“Ain’t nobody hurt you like I do”

He remembered their last fight, it was bad.

“But ain’t nobody love you like i do”

He remembered every time he told him he loved him

“Promise that I will not take it personal, baby”

A tear rolled down his cheek

“If you’re moving on with someone new”

 

 

Brian cried as he watched Tyler make Craig laugh.

Bryce and Ryan told him he would feel happier too with someone.

But for now, he just fake smiles and hopes they believe it.

He hopes he never feels happier than he did with Craig….without him

* * *

 Brian sat on their couch in the corner.

He looked at the spot where he first made love to Craig and cried, he cried at the spot where Craig broke his toe and they both died of laughter, he smiled a little at the spot where Craig dropped the pizza on the floor, but then he cried at the spot where they ate pizza on the floor when they first moved in...he cried at the spot where Craig packed his bags and walked out.

But none of that matters now does it..because you’re happier with Tyler aren't you? You don't need me anymore to be happy. 

* * *

 

Brian remembered the first time he hurt Craig, Its one of his worst regrets.

Brian also remembered the time Craig held him as he cried, begging him not to leave…he said he wouldn’t…..but look what happened.

Brian knows that other people deserve Craig.

But Brian knows that he will never love anyone else other than Craig.

* * *

 Brian was walking down the street when he noticed Craig….and Tyler walking out of a Starbucks. I guess Tyler and Brian drink the same thing, what a coincidence huh :)

Craig had whipped cream on his nose so Tyler kissed it off and he smiled.. I guess he really does make you happy doesn't he?

Ryan smiles at Brian and says “You’ll be happy again too” I fake smile and look over at Bryce and Ryan holding hands.

I’m happy for them.

I try to be happy...but i'll never be happier than when I was with you.

* * *

Brian smiled the next time he saw Craig and Tyler holding hands downtown and waved at him, they were friends again.

Brian hated the fact that he wasn't the one making Craig smile.

But if Craig was happy, then so was Brian. 

But if Tyler ever hurts Craig like lovers do.

Brian will be waiting for him...waiting for him to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> It looks a lot shorter than it did in google docs :')


End file.
